


Revelation

by ShadowSpires



Series: The Boyfriend [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate encounter with Poison Ivy has Batman in a difficult predicament. Forced to go the the team for aid, he is surprised at what one of them have to tell him about his own son. Officially AU as of the beginning of YJ: Invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on the YJ kink meme, though I took it in a completely different direction (the original prompt asked for Robin/Superboy). I’ve had this plotted and some parts written since before they introduced Tim, which slightly derailed it. (As of last Saturday's episode it's really *really* AU.) 
> 
> The prompt was:  
>  _Robin/Superboy._
> 
>  
> 
> _Whilst out on a mission, Robin encounters that old favourite of Poison Ivy’s - sex pollen. He’s immediately whisked away back to Gotham and the rest of the team are unsure what’s just happened exactly._
> 
>  
> 
> _Batman comes to see them a while later, a couple of days perhaps, and informs them of what’s going on. It turns out that Ivy’s pollen is a brand new version and Batman’s antidote doesn’t work against it._
> 
>  
> 
> _Robin is in a constant state of sexual arousal and the only thing that will combat the pollen is intercourse. (Ivy found a magic user to enhanse it? So it’s part spell, and won’t just wear off?)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Batman obviously cannot do it and so he’s come to young justice to ask one of them to pretty much take it for the team._

“He is asking,” Moaning, begging, pleading. “For his  _ves’tacha_ , his beloved.” 

Bruce did not want to be here, asking this. When Dick had gotten a face full of a new, glittering power curtsey of  Gotham’s own Poison Ivy, Bruce had immediately taken her down, hard. Harder than he usually would, but he was not overly concerned with her well-being when she had just poisoned his son. 

He had not been expecting to encounter Ivy in Central City while on a training mission with Young Justice. The rest of the young team had been left behind, wondering, when he had immediately  Zeta’d himself and his son back to Gotham. He had raced Dick back to the Batcave, pushing the Batmobile to the limit when Dick began moaning halfway home, damning himself and his paranoia for refusing to but a Zeta Tube in the cave. 

He’d been terrified he was loosing his son. When he had gotten them back to the cave, he had immediately begun to run a tox-analysis on Dick’ blood, and had injected Robin with an antihistamine he had previously found to be helpful when dealing with Ivy’s many concoctions.  

This was not one he’d seen before, though, and he’d had no idea what to expect. 

When he’d figured out what it was…

Bruce reminded himself firmly that Batman did not _blush_ , even if seeing his son in the throes of sexual torment was not something he’d ever expected to do. “Has he ever mentioned that he was seeing someone to any of you?”

He shouldn’t have to be asking this. Even if this particular situation had never come up, there was no way his son should have been keeping such a big secret from him. 

The team started to shake their heads when-

“Oh, man!” The speedster burst out, twitching violently in place when everyone turned to look at him. Bruce would honestly be unsurprised to find that the boy was actually flashing away and back as he fought with and controlled the urge to run. “Umm, umm, I’m not, well, I’m not supposed to tell you this, but if it’s bad as you say I can’t really not, but oh, man, Robin’s gonna kill me, really really gonna kill me, because he didn’t want anyone to know and _I_  only found out by by accident cause,  I mean, it’s not really something they’re advertising, you know? Ohh, forget what Robin’s gonna do to me, what’s _Jay_ going to do to me? I’m a walking dead man, it’s been nice knowing you all-”

“Kid Flash!” Batman growled, interrupting. “I am short on time.” He continued, tone making it clear that time was not all he was short on. “You are saying that Robin is seeing this Jay.”

“Sort of?”He said, then hurried on before Batman could growl again. “I mean, well, I’m really not supposed to tell you this, but, well, Rob…has a boyfriend, named Jay. But *Robin* doesn’t, not really.”

Batman went very still and looked at Wally who twitched and began vibrating noticeably in place.

“It’s not been- they’ve been-they’ve been taking it slow, you know, since Robin’s still so young, but they’ve been dating foralmostayear, andonlynotasyouknow, Robin, butasacivilian, _pleasedon’tkillme?_ ”

Wally looked nervously at the rest of the team, who were all staring at him, avoiding Batman’s gaze.

“Kid Flash,” Batman snapped out. “Say that again. Slowly.”

Wally took a deep breath. Then another, then forced himself to look at the angry Bat. 

“Robin has a boyfriend. A civilian. They’ve been taking it slowly, but they’ve been dating for almost a year. He’s dating him as a civilian, not as Robin.”

“He’s dating him with an alias,” Batman clarified, mind reeling. How had he not known about this?

Wally cringed, and cursed Robin for getting him into this situation.

  
“N-no Sir,” He stuttered. “He’s dating him with his true ID.” 

Bruce was stunned, and hurt. Why wouldn’t his son tell him if he was dating someone?

Okay, so he may have said some things bout not being allowed to date until he was 30, but those were jokes, and alright, he might not be the best role model in that respect considering all the cover he had to use as Brucie Wayne, billionaire. But for his son to have a relationship serious enough to be almost a year old, and not tell him? Not even hint? That hurt. 

How had he not know?

Robin was his son. He may not always have time for every aspect of his life, but something as major as his first boyfriend? Hell, even something like that fact that he wanted to date boys. That should have registered. 

And to date this boy seriously as Richard Grayson? That implied a level of trust and commitment that…was actually completely typical of Robin.

If nothing else, if the son of the ‘Prince of Gotham’ was dating anyone, especially another boy, it should have exploded all over the gossip pages. 

Bruce supposed it spoke well for whoever his son was dating that they hadn’t gone bragging to the papers that they were dating Bruce Wayne’s heir. But still.

Batman shook himself, just managing to keep it internal.

He looked at his son’s best friend. He had to admit that if he’d ever pictured his son dating anyone, it was this boy, who knew both his identities and still accepted him anyway.

Bruce shoved the issue of his son’s relationships out of his mind for the moment, in favor of the very pressing situation of his son’s health and well-being. 

“That does not help then. It would be impossible to explain the situation to this boy. Are there any of you who would be wil-”

“No it wouldn’t!” Wally broke in, looking surprised at his own daring, interrupting the Bat. “Be that hard to explain, I mean, it’s, I mean, he is dating him as-” He glanced at his teammates, “a civilian. But, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know.”

And Bruce was honestly shocked at that. He had only had to explain to Robin once the importance of keeping their identities secret. Other than the red-head standing before him, Dick had held that secret most sacred, even from his team, even when it made his life more difficult, not telling a soul. Or so Bruce had thought.

“He told him his ID?” Why would he take that risk?

“He didn’t come to me, after you fire-, er, um, after the Two-Face incident.” Wally admitted. “You only caught him at my house visiting. He went to Jay.”

That was almost a year ago - 

“Jay being short for Jason.” He stated, as he turned away, cursing his worry for his son for how slowly his brain was moving. 

“Yeah? Um, wait, you know who he is? Wait, no, you can’t just show up, you’ll freak him out! He’s freaking paranoid, especiall-”

_“Batman, 01”_

“Damn it, he’ll freak the poor kid out! I’ll be back, gotta keep the Bat from killing Rob’s BF.”

_“Kid Flash, B03”_

The team looked at each other before turning to resume their interrupted tasks. As worried as they were about their teammate, there was nothing they could do at this point. There would be time to interrogate everyone once Robin was alright. 

********


End file.
